


Fear

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub

Neville's hand shook as he tried to make sure to pour just the right amount of liquid into the beaker. Ron had been forced to partner with him, and he didn't want to ruin the boy's grades because of his fears. Handing it to Ron, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning to grind the ingredients before him.

Seeing Snape stalking around the room, Neville looked at the desk, making sure to avoid anything but the task at hand, not wanting to be the one made fun of, again.

As the Professor came to their desk, he simply grunted in reply, not able to criticize them when so far everything was perfect.

Suddenly the sound of broken glass rang out around the room. Whirling around to see what happened, Neville almost laughed. Draco Malfoy, the perfect Slytherin, had dropped his glass. The fact that it was because Harry'd pulled his pants down didn't register with the lad until much later. He was just happy to not be the one losing house points today.


End file.
